Ako'y Sa Iyo, Ika'y Sa Akin
by squallwis04
Summary: A Love Hina songfic, Filipino song with English translation. Short KeitaroNaru. Please R&R. ONESHOT


**_DISCLAIMER_**: Love Hina is **NOT** mine; it's Ken Akamatsu's. The song "Ako'y Sa Iyo, Ika'y Sa Akin" is **NOT** mine; it was written by John Bunda / Quantum Music Corp. They all belong to their respective owners. The story's mine, though.

**A/N**: Heheh…songfic...but I just HAD to do this. I mean, it fits LH like a glove! Or so I think. Obviously Kei/Naru. The song's OPM (original Filipino music, quite obviously), sung my Iaxe, and also by First Circle; it's one of my very favorite songs, I should add :-) For all Love Hina enthusiasts who can read and understand the Filipino language out there, well, you understand. For the rest, I've translated the lyrics as best I could...

Whew! Had a little trouble thinking up the right story for this, hope it kinda fits. BTW, this is my first songfic, and my VERY FIRST one shot...I need feedback...please review, since I have a few more (songfics) in mind...thanks! Enjoy!

And many, many thanks to mook for letting me read his Love Hina manga(s)!

Date written: (originally) December 26, 2003 (revised alot) April 09, 2005

* * *

"Ako'y Sa Iyo, Ika'y Sa Akin" (I am Yours, You are Mine)  
sung by Iaxe / First Circle

* * *

"I'll be gone until this evening everyone; keep everything in order!" Keitaro Urashima shouted as he dashed down the steps leading away from Hinata-sou. It was only eight in the morning.

Naru Narusegawa and Mitsune Konno were sitting near the front entrance of the inn. "Where's he rushing off to? I'd bet he didn't even notice we were here," Naru scoffed, putting down the book she'd been reading.

The fox-lady 'Kitsune' only laughed. She had already consumed four and a half bottles of beer since early in the morning, and wasn't all that...inhibited. Quite frankly, she was drunk. "Well now...aren't you getting all worked up over that? Why, do you want him to notice you now? Hey! Keita-!"

"Wha-what are you saying Mitsune!" Naru said, quickly covering the other's mouth.

She laughed even harder. "I'm just kidding! Even though he does seem more dependable recently, he's still a pervert and an idiot after all!"

"...well, yeah..." Naru mumbled weakly, her mood suddenly changing. After she and Keitaro had passed the entrance exam of Tokyo University together, she thought that maybe she was the girl Keitaro made the promise to after all...

...the promise...that if two people who love one another can enter Tokyo University, Toudai, together...they will live happily ever after...

...the problem was that she wasn't sure...Keitaro kept reassuring her that she was indeed the one...but even then...he wasn't totally convinced himself...and she couldn't actually recall...

_Ikaw na ang may sabi(you were the one who told me)_

_Na ako'y mahal mo rin(that you loved me too)_

_At sinabi mo(and you also said)_

_Ang pag-ibig mo'y di magbabago(that your love will never change)  
_

...not only that...she wasn't sure what she really felt about Keitaro...did she really love him? On one occasion, he did, though rather awkwardly and vaguely, tell her that he liked her...but...did she feel the same?

...she couldn't give a clear answer...because she wasn't sure...

"Hey Naru!" Mitsune's shouting brought Naru back to reality.

"Y-yeah, what?"

"You going to stand all day there, staring like an idiot? But anyways," she said, opening another bottle, "where you think Keitaro's going, huh? Maybe off for a little fun with some cute girl downtown or something to celebrate getting into Toudai?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Yeah! That's right! It has to be! Maybe he got tired of you and now he's been seeing someone else secretly! That pervert...!" she said finally, before collapsing on the ground with a hard thud, unconscious.

Naru looked down at her feet, her eyes downcast. "I'm going out for a bit..." she said to nobody in particular, before getting her coat and leaving.

She caught up with him after only a few minutes of walking, but she avoided him seeing her. It was bad enough that she was actually following him, and she didn't want him to know that she was. She trailed him through the city streets, hiding behind a trash bin or tree whenever she thought he might look back.

Keitaro was indeed looking behind him, and to the sides, every once in a while. It was as if he knew somehow that someone was trailing him. He even almost noticed Naru twice, and checked to see if she really was there.

...no doubt about it...he was acting very suspicious...not like him at all...could what Mistune said be really true?

...nah...couldn't be...

...could it...?

Naru felt a slight pain in her chest at the thought.

...why was she thinking so hard about all this? Come to think of it, why was she even doing all this? It was silly, actually. Keitaro's maybe just really going to go shopping or running errands for Aunt Haruka, or...

Just then, he turned and entered a fancy café that had opened recently, and sat at one of the tables near the front window. The place was quickly becoming one of the most popular in the town. Naru had thought of going one time, but she was usually too busy.

...but what was he doing here now...?

Naru donned one of the disguises she 'borrowed' from Kanako, one of an old lady. She entered and sat at a table not too far from his.

That was when she saw Mutsumi Otohime enter the shop and sit next to Keitaro. Mutsumi had also passed the Toudai entrance test, and was a friend of theirs; they had known her for quite some time. It was evident that she liked Keitaro a lot, and that the two of them were close, but how exactly her relationship with Keitaro stood, was still very uncertain...

...and Naru was very unnerved about it.

_Ngunit bakit sa tuwing ako'y lumalapit(but why is it, whenever I try to be near you)_

_Ika'y lumalayo(you turn away)_

_Puso'y laging nasasaktan (my heart always hurts)_

_'pag may kasama kang iba(when you are with someone else)  
_

_'Di ba nila alam(don't they know)_

_Tayo'y nagsumpaan(we made a promise)_

_Na ako'y sa iyo(that I am yours)_

_At ika'y akin lamang(and you are mine alone?)  
_

Keitaro looked surprised to see Mutsumi there...maybe this was just a chance encounter...?

But then he smiled sweetly, making Naru blush despite her covertness from him, and the two began talking. Mutsumi even got a chocolate sherbet for herself, though Keitaro didn't order anything. She couldn't hear what, but they seemed to be having a good time. Every now and then, Keitaro would stare out of the window, as if in deep thought.

Mutsumi then suddenly shrieked rather loudly, "A date!" and was shushed quickly by Keitaro.

...what? A...date? Were they really going on a...a...

Naru felt herself flush at the thought. Strangely enough, she also felt a little jealous.

Now, the two were just talking in whispers. Although partly because of the costume, even though she strained to hear, Naru couldn't make out what they were saying.

...what was she doing? How could she even think of eavesdropping on them...? What they did was none of her business now, was it...?

...but why didn't she just leave? Why couldn't she? Had curiosity gotten the better of her...?

...or was it something more...?

They stayed a long while, just talking, while Naru watched secretly the whole time. The next time she looked at her watch, it was already noon. She almost choked on the now-not-so-hot tea she had ordered an hour ago.

Keitaro had also noticed the time. "Eh, sorry Mutsumi, but I gotta go...have some other business to attend to..." he said, getting up and heading out of the café.

"Okay, Keitaro!" she shouted as he left, "and don't forget what you promised me!"

"Uh...sure!" he shouted back with a nervous grin on his face before stepping through the door.

Naru was slightly taken aback. She was shocked, to be more exact...

...what was this promise all of a sudden...? Could they have been referring to the promise about going to Toudai together and finding happiness? Mutsumi did pass the entrance too after all along with them...was she the girl of the promise...and not Naru?

Quickly gathering her wits, Naru also left the café shortly after watching Mutsumi also leaving. It looked like Mutsumi wasn't following Keitaro, as she went in another direction.

...but where was that idiot going to...?

Keitaro wasn't in sight; he had disappeared in the downtown crowd. There were so many people now, that it was hard to find him.

...she had lost him...

...but she couldn't give up...

...not yet...

_Kahit anong mangyari(whatever happens)_

_Pag-ibig ko'y sa iyo pa rin(my love will still be yours)_

_At kahit ano pa(whatever at all)_

_Ang sabihin nila'y ikaw pa rin(that they say, it'll still be you)  
_

Naru went to Tokyo University, to the park, the arcade, to all of the places she thought he might have gone to, all his possible hangouts.

...he was nowhere to be found...and the sun was already setting.

Frustrated and depressed, she went back to Hinata-sou and marched straight to her room.

Then she collapsed onto her bed and began to cry.

...so what if Keitaro was really off having fun by himself or with some other girl? It wasn't like it mattered to her, did it?

...so why did it bother her, why did it hurt her so much that he didn't at least ask her out with him? And why did it make things so much worse that he had a good time with Mutsumi?

...but, after all, she was a useless, clumsy, good-for-nothing, indecisive idiot anyway, and she wasn't the girl of Keitaro's memory. Why would Keitaro even think of being with her? On the other hand, Mustumi was smart, pretty, innocent, open, frail, and needed taking care of.

...and she was the girl of the promise...

_Ang mahal, maghihintay ako (love, I will wait)_

_kahit kalian(no matter how long)_

_Kahit na umabot mang ako'y(even until I am)_

_Nasa langit na(already in heaven)  
_

_At kung di ka makita(and if I don't see you)_

_Makikiusap kay Bathala(I will ask the gods)_

_Na ika'y hanapin, (to find you)_

_at sabihin(and to tell you)_

_Ipaalala sa iyo (to remind you)_

_ang nakalimutang sumpaan(of the forgotten promise)_

_Na ako'y sa iyo(that I am yours)_

_At ika'y akin lamang(and you are mine alone)_

Then Naru heard someone knocking on her door.

"Narusegawa? You in there? It's me..."

"...Keitaro."

...what was she going to do? There was no way she could face him right now...she was too emotionally unstable...the revelation was too much for her to bear...

The door opened. "Hey, it's unlocked...um...Narusegawa, can I...uh, talk to you...?"

Then she did the only thing she could think of doing...

...she punched him into the far wall, ran outside Hinata-sou, and cried, "Idiot! Get away from me!"

"Wait! Narusegawa!" He shouted, taking off after her.

Naru ran, not really knowing where. She just wanted to get as far away from Keitaro as possible. Tears were now flowing from her eyes. Close behind, she could hear his footfalls and his voice.

"Narusegawa! Please wait up! Please...!"

"Just leave me alone! I'm not the...!"

Her tears clouded her vision, and she didn't see the loose stone on the path. She tripped on it, and fell forward.

She screwed her eyes shut, bracing for impact. But instead of hard ground, she felt herself land on something rather...soft.

Opening her eyes a bit, she found herself looking at the face of Keitaro, and was momentarily stunned. He had caught her in time, and now had his arms around her in what seemed like a tight hug.

"You okay, Narusegawa?" There was a slight hint of worry in his tone, but he wasn't angry.

She then struggled to get free, but to no avail. "Let...me...go..."

"Please, Narusegawa...just hear me out..." his voice was now calming, sincere.

She just sat there and cried, still being cradled in his embrace. Even she was surprised that she hadn't sent him flying into orbit by now...maybe she was too depressed for that. He then stood up, taking her with him, and led her, arm in arm, to somewhere. Naru kept her head down, so she didn't notice where they were going. She just let him lead her to wherever the place was. The only thing she noticed was that the sun had already set, and that the city lights were on.

They stepped through a doorway, and then Keitaro sat her down on a comfortable chair. Recognizing the sensation, she then finally raised her head...

...and found herself in the café she...they...had been that morning. This time, they were seated at one of the open-air tables. Naru thought it looked even more pleasant, the colorful lights turned on and, now that she noticed, soft music playing in the background. Looking up, Naru saw the full moon, glowing brightly amidst all the other luminescence.

She also saw that they were the only two there.

"Um, Narusegawa, you must be upset at me because I've been ignoring you the whole day..."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him in surprise. But he continued talking.

"I tried to avoid you even though you followed me...I'm sorry, I should have at least talked to you, or something..."

"You...you...knew?"

"Well, I figured it was you since this morning, hiding behind stuff...you even used one of my sister's disguises."

"But...you were here...with...Mutsumi..." she said softly, fighting the urge to run off again.

"Oh yeah, that. I just happened to meet her. I didn't plan on staying too long, but she had a lot to talk about..."

"But what about...that...date...she shouted...?"

"A-actually, I wanted to...ask you out tonight..."

Naru felt herself blushing despite herself. "But...why...?"

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense, not only for Naru, but for Keitaro as well.

"Well...that is...uh..."

"...it was...because I...I...wanted to say...that...that...I..."

"...I really...love you...Narusegawa..."

His confession made her speechless. It moved and embarrassed her, startled her and took her by surprise, but somehow, it comforted and relieved her at the same time. She didn't even have the clearness of mind to instinctively punch him to the stars.

...but there was something else...what about that...

She began to cry again. "But Keitaro...the girl of your memory...the girl of your promise..."

"...wasn't her. It wasn't Mutsumi."

For the second time that night, her eyes opened wide and locked onto his.

"Yeah, I asked her about it, and she was sure that it wasn't her."

"But you said...you promised her..."

Keitaro smiled. "What I did promise Mutsumi was that I would tell the person that I fulfilled the promise, that she means everything to me...that I love her, and that no matter what happens or has happened, even if that person forgot all about the promise, I would wait for her no matter how long it might take..."

Naru was even more stunned.

...but didn't he just tell her that...

Keitaro went on. "...and I've been avoiding that person the whole day because I wanted to wait for the right time to give her this." He reached into his pocket, drew out a small box and handed it to Naru.

She took it with trembling hands, tears now flowing from her eyes. Opening it carefully, she saw a beautiful ring inside.

"I love you, Narusegawa Naru..." he said, with more confidence now.

_Umasa kang maghihintay ako (believe that I will wait)_

_kahit kalian(no matter how long)_

_Kahit na umabot mang ako'y(even until I am)_

_Nasa langit na(already in heaven)  
_

_At kung di ka makita(And if I don't see you)_

_Makikiusap kay Bathala(I will ask the gods)_

_Na ika'y hanapin, (to find you)_

_at sabihin(and to tell you)_

_Ipaalala sa iyo (to remind you)_

_ang nakalimutang sumpaan(of the forgotten promise)_

_Na ako'y sa iyo(that I am yours)_

_At ika'y akin lamang(and you are mine alone)_

Naru was overcome with happiness. She launched herself into his arms and cried, but now out of joy and not sadness.

"Keitaro...I...I'm so-sorry...for everything..." she cried as she looked back on all her memories of him; when she always bashed him or ridiculed him.

"It's okay Narusegawa..." he said, stroking her back and hair, "Even if you don't remember the promise, I'm sure it's you. There could be nobody else. One day, we'll remember it together. Besides," he added, lifting her head with his hand on her chin.

"...we both made it into Toudai together, right?"

...surely...it was her...anything and everything else didn't matter...she was happy...

Naru smiled with tear-filled eyes, and then leaned forward and kissed him. Slightly surprised that she had beaten him to it, Keitaro then returned the gesture, the sweet music and romantic moonlight capturing the moment in perfection.


End file.
